


breathing in, breathing out

by Lulu_Horan, Mia_Loves_1D



Series: You can't put a price on life [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Cheating, Crying, Daddy!Zayn, Fluff, Here we go, Infertility, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, OH LORD, Omega!Niall, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Pregnant Niall, Sad Niall, Sex, You've been warned, alpha!Harry, but lilo is only mentioned, cuteness, harry is a flirty waiter, huge time jumps, ill add more tags i guess, jerk Zayn, lol, major angst, mummy!Niall, oh yeah, omega!Louis, time jumps, typos galore, ye be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is pregnant and Zayn loves him more than ever. But things can't always be peachy keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't look back nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mainly fluff. It's supposed to be a little funny as well, but it probably isn't. Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again
> 
> another go roUND FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS
> 
> ANOTHER NONSTOP WILL IT NEVER END
> 
> ahem. sorry not sorry, i love that song
> 
> anyways. enjoy? and i'm sorry about the ageplay one. no inspiration right now :(

Niall sighed and rubbed his six month belly as he relaxed on the couch. Pregnancy wasn't easy, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be either.

Zayn went into the living room and sat next to his omega, who rolled his eyes. "Hello, love. How are you feeling?"

"As well as I was when you asked me five minutes ago."

"Are you sure? Do you need something to drink? Something to eat? Is baby hungry?" He leaned down to kiss Niall's bump.

Niall sighed. He loved Zayn's displays of affection, but he still felt like he was being smothered. "Just another bottle of water."

"Nothing else?"

"No, Zayn. Nothing else."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Zayn, please! Just the water!"

Zayn grabbed a cool water from the refrigerator. When he returned, he gave Niall the water and sat by his feet so he could rub them.

Niall hummed and sipped the bottle. "Feels nice, love."

Zayn smiled. "Good. Love making you happy."

"Can you move up to my ankles, babe?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Ni." He moved his nimble fingers up to Niall's swollen ankles and massaged them tenderly.

Niall let out a moan of pleasure. "Feels even better."

Zayn smiled and worked at the tender ankles.

Niall let out a moan of pleasure. "Feels even better." He drank his water and turned on the TV to a cooking channel, licking his lips and listening intently. "Oh, that salmon looks good."

Zayn was immediately at attention. "What's the recipe? I will make it for you."

Niall groaned. "You don't have to do that, babe. I'm just watching TV."

"No, no. I can do that. Just for you."

"Fiiiiine, give me a pen and paper." He wrote down the recipe and gave it to Zayn.

"Thanks love! I'll go pick that up. Is there anything else you want?"

"The doctor says I should be drinking more orange juice, so pick me up some more of that."

"Is that all?"

Niall huffed in annoyance. "Zayn, please! I'm positive!"

"Are you sure? I just want to make sure you get everything you want."

He turned red in an effort not to scream.

"I love you Ni. And I love our little baby."

He slowly let out a breath. "Zayn. I love you, but when I say I want something, I want it, and I'm sure about it. Okay?!"

"Okay, my love. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Have fun!" Niall let out a breath of relief when he was gone.

Zayn was as quick at the store as he could be. He texted Niall multiple times while he was there.

Niall ignored his phone messages as he stuffed his face with popcorn. When Niall didn't answer, Zayn called him, worried that something happened to his little family while he wasn't there to protect them. Niall rolled his eyes as he answered. "Yes, dear?"

"Ni! Are you okay? Why haven't you been answering my texts?"

"Zayn, for heaven's sake! How am I supposed to enjoy watching TV when you keep texting me every 2 seconds?!"

"Love, I was just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, I'm just in the queue and then I'm on my way home."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." He hung up and groaned. "Jesus."

Zayn paid for the groceries before heading home. He was excited to see Niall, to attend to his beautiful omega.

Niall laughed at a joke on the TV, finally relaxed without Zayn around. He cackled loudly at the comedian on the TV.

"Niall, I'm home!"

His smile disappeared. "Oh, hi. Had fun at the store?"

"No, I missed you."

"Zayn, I swear, you're more clingy than lint!"

Zayn looked at Niall, ignoring the comment. "I didn't know what kind of orange juice you wanted so I got pulp, little pulp not pulp and then I wasn't sure what brand so I got Minute Maid and Tropicana."

Niall took a deep breath at all twelve cartons in front of him. Zayn had gotten him two of each, and there was no way he could drink all that. "Thanks." He turned back to his telly program as the Alpha went into the kitchen and put everything away and started to make the salmon.

Niall knew how to make himself feel better, but he would have to wait until bedtime. He roared with laughter at the comedian, borderline crying.

Zayn came running to the living room and rushed to Niall. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Do I need to call 999?"

Niall wiped away his tears with a scowl. "I'm fucking laughing!"

The Alpha sighed in relief that his family was okay. "Okay, okay. Good, you're okay."

"For heaven's sake." Niall facepalmed. "Go back into the kitchen before I scream."

"Okay, love. The food is almost ready."

"Sure, whatever," he muttered.

Zayn went back to the kitchen and finished the gourmet meal, looking it up online and making sure he garnished it correctly. His omega deserved nothing but the best, and that's what he was going to get.

Niall was going crazy with how Zayn was acting. It was fun at the beginning, having his Alpha wait on him hand and foot. But now, five months later, it's just annoying as hell.

Zayn came back in the room with the plate for Niall along with utensils. "Here you go, babe. Salmon and wild rice with baby broccoli."

"Thanks," he muttered and picked at the fish.

"You're welcome gorgeous. What kind of OJ do you want?"

"Tropicana, no pulp."

Zayn rushed back and poured Niall his juice.

Niall ate his fish slowly, loving the taste.

"Baby, there is more if you want more."

"I'm fine, thanks." He drank his juice and relaxed on the couch until bedtime. He yawned and stretched and went up to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Baby, do you need anything before bed?"

"Nope." He changed into pajamas and grabbed his body pillow, dragging it to a guest room.

"Ni, where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep alone, because you are smothering me and I actually need to rest, without fear that I'm going to be suffocated."

"B-But Ni? What if something happens in the night?"

"For fuck's sake, nothing is going to happen, Zayn!"

"How do you know?"

Niall took a deep breath, trying not to scream. "Goodnight Zayn." He turned to walk away.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I know." Niall closed the door and locked it behind himself. He would sleep well tonight. He placed his body pillow under the blanket and snuggled up to it.

Zayn went to their room alone and laid down, trying to ignore every Alpha instinct that he had to go after the omega. He wanted to do whatever Niall needed him to do, and if that meant staying away for a little while...so be it.

Niall drifted off to sleep, feeling peaceful without Zayn asking him a million questions, and slept like a log all night.

Zayn felt restless. He couldn't get comfortable without Niall being in his safe hold. He didn't sleep all night, listening out for anything out of the ordinary. Eventually, his instincts drove him to pace outside of Niall's door to make sure nothing would bother him. He tried the door, and of course it was locked, but he didn't want to upset Niall by forcing it open like he so easily could. He listened carefully and could hear Niall breathing deeply, completely at peace. Eventually, he just sat outside the door and waited until morning, when Niall would open it.


	2. nothing left to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just the birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really upset by the lack of commenting. Like...is this really that bad? :(

"Zayn, can you get me some more juice please?" Niall was nine months, and about ready to burst. He had trouble moving at all.

"Sure thing." Zayn smiled fondly at the cute omega and grabbed his cup to refill it before going into the kitchen.

Niall smiled up at him when he returned with the full cup. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome." Zayn kissed Niall and the top of his large stomach, cooing to his unborn child. They didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl, so they had two nurseries set up, one with blue and green, and the other with pink and purple, per Niall's request.

"Not long now," Niall rubbed his huge stomach with a big smile. Even though he hadn't been at first, he was so excited now to be a mummy.

"What names have you been thinking of?"

"Blaine for a boy."

"That's a great one," Zayn agreed. "What about Leelah for a girl?" He spelled it out for Niall, who grinned.

"I like that."

"Good."

Niall drank his juice and rubbed his stomach. "Baby is hurting me today."

Zayn sighed (he hated for the omega to be in pain) and stared to gently rub and massage Niall's stomach.

Niall leaned into him. "Thank you." He accepted Zayn's soft kiss with a smile and sat back, trying to enjoy the attention. Suddenly, he sat up and winced at the sudden intense pressure on his tummy. "Owww!"

"What's wrong?" Zayn panicked.

"My stomach hurts!"

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital." He picked up his phone to call for an ambulance.

Niall cringed at his first contraction. "Zayn! Why does it hurt so much?!"

"It's contractions, love. Just breathe with me."

"I don't want contractions!" he sobbed.

"I know, but you'll be okay. You're so strong for me, such a good omega."

"Hurts! Zaynie, please!"

Zayn helped Niall to the floor so he was laying down. "I'm gonna put a pillow under your tummy."

"Please," he gasped. "Please, I don't want to do this!"

"Shh, love. I'll be two seconds." Zayn ran to the next room quickly. When he was there he told the EMS where he lived.

"Zayyyyn!" Niall cried as his stomach cramped again.

Zayn rushed back and placed the pillow under his large stomach.

"Babe, please don't leave again!" He clutched his Alpha, desperate for his attention and comfort. 

Zayn's Alpha whined in his chest, upset that his omega was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything about it. "I won't. I promise. I'm here for you. Forever. You're such a good boy. The ambulance will be here soon." He pulled Niall's head into his lap and stroked his hair. "You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you."

"Hurts so bad, Zaynie! Make it stop!" the little Omega sobbed.

"I can't, my love. I want to, but I can't. I would take it all away for you. You're doing so well for me."

Niall curled into him,relaxing just a little as the pressure seemed to lighten a bit. "Zaynie, please!'

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. You can do it, I know you can. The ambulance is almost here."

"Oh God!" He dug his nails into Zayn's arm as another contraction hit.

Zayn hissed, but knew that the pain didn't compare to Niall's. He sighed in relief as the paramedics finally arrived and helped Niall into the ambulance. He grabbed Niall's overnight bag and climbed into the ambulance after him. His thumb ran over Niall's knuckles, trying to calm him.

Niall was sobbing the whole time, even between contractions. "Zayn, please!"

"Baby, there's no need to cry. I'm here for you."

"Yes there is! It hurts so bad!" Niall squeezed his hand.

"I know. But we are almost there. You need to breath, like us." He motioned to him and the paramedic, who were both breathing in a certain rhythm.

Niall sobbed. "Please! Want it to stop!"

"You'll get an epidural at the hospital."

Zayn's body tensed up in distress as he felt Niall's pain. "Breathe with me, baby. Breathe with me."

Niall matched his breathing to Zayn's, but he was still in pain.

"Good boy. Good job, baby, so proud of you."

"Am I a good omega?" He whimpered as they pulled up to the hospital.

"Perfect omega."

"Love me?" He panted as they began to wheel him inside.

"I love you so much. I'm in love with you." Zayn walked with Niall, holding his hand and giving him reassurance.

Niall cried and cried as they led him into the delivery room.

"Mr. Horan, we're gonna give you an epidural."

Zayn smiled sympathetically at Niall. "It's gonna make it feel better. You're gonna have to sit up for the doctors though, love."

"Wanna keep laying down! It feels better!"

"I know but it will feel even better after you get the epidural, okay?"

Niall sobbed in pain as he sat up and leaned forward. He didn't even flinch at the long needle going into his back.

Zayn held Niall's hands and squeezed them in reassurance. "You make me so proud."

He was pouting and ugly crying as he lay back down. A few minutes later, the stress was gone from his face as the pain faded. "Much better."

"See? Good job, Ni. I'm so, so happy."

Niall hummed and closed his eyes. "M'tired."

"Sleep now, if you can," the nurse smiled. "You might not deliver for another few hours. The epidural will last."

"Go to sleep, baby. I'll wait right here with you."

"Thank you," Niall murmured before drifting. He was more dozing than sleeping, but it was still a relief from consciousness.

Zayn smiled as he knew Niall was in peace. He kissed Niall's forehead and texted his mum, letting her know she was going to be a grandmother soon. They chatted for a couple of hours about home and his sisters.

"Oh!" Niall's eyes flew open wide as he felt enormous pressure. "Get the doctor! I need to push!"

Zayn pressed the call button and held Niall. "It's okay. We're gonna have a little Blaine or Leelah soon."

Niall nodded and tried to breathe as a doctor and nurses rushed into the room.

"You're perfectly dilated, Mr. Horan!" The doctor shouted. "Now push!"

Niall squeezed Zayn's hand as he started pushing. Zayn encouraged Niall when he was at his weakest. Niall strained and pushed with all his might, letting out loud cries of pain as his hole stretched impossibly wide.

"You're almost there Niall! You're crowning!"

"We're gonna have a baby, love!" Zayn said excitedly, unable to contain himself.

Niall huffed. "You don't say." He strained and pushed, but the baby wouldn't come out. "Are we done yet?!"

The doctor frowned. "Get doctor Wiston stat. Tell him it's an emergency. Just a minor complication, Mr. Horan."

"W-What's going on?"

"Nothing too complicated, Mr. Malik, your baby will be perfectly healthy."

Niall whined. "Just get the baby out, please! It's cramping something awful!"

The other doctor came and they had a hushed conversation, before the new one came over. "Okay, Mr. Horan, we're going to ask you to do something slightly unusual."

"Ni, you have to do what she says. It will be okay, love."

"Okay, what is it," he whined.

"We're gonna have you stand, with the help of your Alpha. Your baby needs to come out now."

Zayn grabbed Niall's arms. "Lean in me, Ni. I'll hold you up."

With great difficulty, Niall stood. The doctors encouraged him to crouch and push. The blonde felt very much like he was taking a large, painful shit.

"The head is out! We're almost there!"

"You can do it! Niall, you're so close!" Zayn smiled and tried to encourage him.

Niall gave one more large push, and the baby popped out, and began to scream. Niall collapsed in Zayn's arms while the doctor quickly cut the cord that had somehow manage to wrap around the baby's neck.

Zayn helped Niall back to the bed. "You make me so proud. You're a mummy now, the best omega any Alpha could ask for."

Niall's inner omega preened at Zayn's praise. "Love you, Alpha."

"Love you too, my sweet sweet omega." Zayn kissed Niall's sweaty forehead and looked over to the cleaning station, where they were washing the baby.

The doctors brought it over. "It's a beautiful baby girl!" He beamed brightly as he placed her in Niall's arms, who smiled tearfully down at her.

"Hi, Leelah!"

"Hello, baby girl," Zayn whispered, smoothing down her nearly nonexistent hair.

Her eyes were closed, as if she was exhausted from being born.

"Oh, Zayn," Niall murmured reverently. "She looks just like you!"

"Thanks, I bet she will have your eyes. They are so beautiful."

"I'm just so glad she's healthy."

"She's a right miracle," the doctor grinned. "Fought for her life, she did. Almost died when the cord got around her neck."

"Thank you so much." Zayn looked at the doctor and held his hand out to shake.

"Oh, don't thank me," the beta chuckled, shaking Zayn's hand. "Your daughter is a strong one. She was determined to live, that one."

Niall had silent tears still running down his face at the knowledge that his baby almost died. "Leelah Kailani Malik, our little miracle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Mia and I like this story. So pooh :P


End file.
